


Stay with Me

by Kuraitenshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Tiny splash of citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraitenshi/pseuds/Kuraitenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one-night stand two friends couldn't feel more worse. A chance encounter could change it all. KakaIru one-shot written on the spur of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. 
> 
> A/N: Song used: “Stay with Me” by Sam Smith.
> 
> Italics - thoughts
> 
> Bold - singing

It had been a week since a very amazing alcohol-induced one-night stand and two shinobi in different parts of Konoha were both unable to stop thinking about the other. They both had feelings for the other, having fallen in love years ago but never taking a chance to find out if it would be reciprocated. Both had tried to date others but could never hit it off, always finding something lacking from their dates.

**A week ago:**

Their mutual friends would often wonder when the two would wake up and realize how blind they were to each others feelings. Then one day someone got the bright idea to throw a party and get them drunk in the hopes that they would share their feelings with the help of some liquid courage. Well, it backfired on them and the two very drunk and oblivious shinobi ended up in a back bedroom having the best sex of their lives. Too bad they woke up in shock, both feeling as if they had taken advantage of each other, and transported to their own apartments. They made every effort to avoid each other, afraid of rejection and anger.

**The present:**

After a tedious mission of watching Team 7 chase after a psychotic runaway house cat, Kakashi strolled through the streets of Konoha towards his apartment. As he was passing Flames, a popular nightclub, he overheard a couple standing outside.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so glad you brought me here tonight! They say that Akuri rarely ever sings live anymore and wait till I tell the girls in the office tomorrow that I got to see him!” The woman squealed in glee and snuggled up to her date. The man smiled lovingly at her and they walked inside the club.

Kakashi groaned at the pitch of the woman’s squeal but was also excited at the chance to see Akuri live. He figured this would be a better way to end his evening than moping at home and pining for a certain brunette Academy teacher.

Flames was a spacious night club with lots of places to sit. Kakashi was able to pick a seat without feeling too crowded. He ordered a beer from the waitress and sat down to enjoy the show. The stage was dimly lit and a figure stood in the shadows, ready for the next number. The music started and a long-haired and very sexy brunette stepped out of the shadows and began singing.

**“Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand**   
**But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man**   
**These nights never seem to go to plan**   
**I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?”**

The words struck Kakashi right in the heart. All of a sudden he wished he had just gone home instead of stopping here. He felt like he could barely breathe. What happened next however, blew his mind.

**"Oh, won't you stay with me?**   
**'Cause you're all I need**   
**This ain't love, it's clear to see**   
**But darling, stay with me."**

Akuri stepped into the spotlight as he sang the chorus. When he raised his head, the long brown hair slid back and revealed a very familiar horizontal scar across his nose. Kakashi’s jaw dropped and he smacked himself in the forehead. _Oh man_ , he thought, _how didn’t I see it? Akuri…Iruka! But, why is he singing about a one-night stand?_ Kakashi’s mouth went dry and he drank his beer, then put it back down when he remembered what alcohol did to him once already. He looked back up at the stage and was mesmerized by this beautiful god of a man as Iruka finished up the last verse and the rest of the song.

**"Why am I so emotional?**   
**No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control**   
**And deep down I know this never works**   
**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt."**

Oh how Kakashi wished he had stayed with Iruka that next morning but then again he wasn’t the only one who’d left. Would they have another chance? He looked at Iruka as he finished the song and saw a look of sadness and longing on that tanned face. _Was that for me?_ He wondered. _Screw it, I need to know!_ Kakashi stood up and decided that it was now or never and went to talk to the singer.

Iruka chose that moment to look his direction and froze in shock when he saw Kakashi. _Oh my Kami, he’s going to know I was singing about us! Shit he’s coming this way; I bet he hates me now!_ Iruka panicked and teleported right out of there.

Kakashi saw Iruka spot him and panic. He didn’t realize how stern his determined expression looked and was shocked when Iruka teleported right out of there. The copy-nin then realized he must have scared Iruka away. He knew exactly where the singer went and teleported himself straight into Iruka’s home.

“What the hell Kakashi! Why are you in my house? Are you here to tell me how stupid and unworthy I am of the great Copy-nin?” Kakashi ducked as Iruka threw a kunai at his head.

“Iruka, wait, why would you say that? I think you’re an amazing person and if anyone’s not worthy it’s me! I took advantage of you and shit I never wanted things to happen that way. It’s not how I imagined making love to you. Though I have to say it was one hell of an amazing night!”

“You…you imagine making love to me? Uh… I thought I was the one who took advantage of you!” Iruka rubbed his scar nervously with his hand and turned an even darker shade of red. Kakashi fantasized about him that way? Could he maybe feel the same way?

“Iruka, I …” Kakashi sighed and ran his hands over his face, struggling with his emotions. Should he reveal his heart and risk it all? “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and that night. I never wanted to leave you that morning. For a moment I was happier than I’d ever been, you were finally in my arms, but then I realized the situation and panicked. I thought I’d taken advantage of you and ran away like an idiot.”

Iruka smiled and reached up to caress Kakashi’s face with his hand. “You silly jonin, we were both idiots. I felt the same way. “

“So um, do you think we could try this again? This time I promise that I won’t leave; I’ll hold your hand and stay with you. I have to disagree with you a bit on that song though, it is love, and it could work. If you want it to.”

“Do you mean that, Kakashi?”

                                   **.           .           .           .           .           .**

Two shinobi in the same bed in a corner of Konoha shared another night of amazing passion. This one all the sweeter because they were sober and would remember it for many years to come.

 


End file.
